Dad in Hollywood
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Sonny's dad comes to Hollywood to spend the time on set and has a few pranks up his sleeve. I got this idea from the first episode!
1. Welcome To Hollywood

Dad in Hollywood

by: emaleelilac

Chapter One

Welcome To Hollywood

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or its characters. I only own the story line and the made up characters.

**Summary**: Sonny's dad comes to Hollywood to spend the time on set and has a few pranks up his sleeve. Multichapter.**(I got this idea from the first episode where Sonny says her funny comes from her dad)**

My dad had just called her informing her that his plane had just landed and that he was going to call my mother to pick him up from the airport.

My mother and father were working on getting a divorce but if it was up to me, I'd do whatever I could to keep that from happening.

My little thirteen year old sister Addison was coming home too and would be spending most of her time with Connie; my mother, unlike my father who had his mind set on spending the days at "So Random!" , although Addie would be spending the first few days there too.

My mom was going to come get me before she went to the airport so I could see Addie and my dad since it had been so long.

My dad had to stay on our farm in Wisconsin so he could keep making enough money for them to live on since most of my income goes toward my college fund.

A few minutes later my mom's car arrived on set. I grabbed my jacket and started to walk out of the studio when I bumped into none other than the Chad Dylan Cooper.

I would never admit it out loud but my feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper when beyond love/hate. Heck I was head over heels for the boy!

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked, faking anger, and crossing my arms.

"Oh, sorry, Sonny! I didn't mean to bump into you! Wait, where are you going?" That was oddly a nice thing for _Chad_ to say.

"I'm going to pick up my little sister and my dad from the airport." I responded, waiting for his conceited response.

"Oh, well see you when you get back. Later Sonny, oh and tell your mom, dad, and sister I said hi!" And he waved and left.

I went to my mom's car sighing and then we drove to the airport. "Oh, mom, Chad says hi." I sais remembering that he wanted me to say that.

"Oh is he your boyfriend?" My mom teased. I blushed and opened my car door and looked for my father and sister.

I saw a man with blue eyes, short red-brown hair, who was tall, skinny, and wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, some blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He looked familiar and was standing by a- Oh my gosh! That's my dad and sister!

I ran over to them. "Dad!" I hugged him. I looked at my sister. She had blonde hair with darker hair underneath, dark green eyes with a hint of blue, beige freckles sprinkled generously over her pale white skin, and she was short, and extremely thin, and very boney. She was only my half sister because when I was two my parents split up, then a year later my dad and his girlfriend had a kid, Addison, and she left them then a few years later my parents got remarried and Addie is basically like a daughter to my mom.

"Sonny! Connie!" My dad basically yelled.

"Mark." My mother crossed her arms and gave him a glare but there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Sonny, do you want some chips?" My dad asked winking at my sister and holding a round container towards me that said "CHIPS" on it.

"Do I have to?" I said looking at Addison.

She nodded with her head turned a little to the left. "He already did it to me before we got on the plane." She said slightly bored.

My dad giggled like a little girl.

"Oh I'd love some." I held the container away from me and opened it and purple and green things flew out and went all over the floor.

My dad chuckled like that was the funniest thing in the world.

I grimaced and rolled my eyes and picked the things up.

"Well, let's get your things and I'll drive you three to Sonny's set and put your stuff away for you." My mother said sounding equally annoyed.

"Alright!" My dad said hitting the air with his fist. Addie and I rolled our eyes at him in unison. This is part of the reason he hadn't moved to Hollywood with me.

**So should I continue? If I do it will have Sonny's dad meeting Chad and Chad trying to have a good impression but obviously annoyed and all the boys will try to pull one huge prank that her dad set up.**


	2. Pranking's Not Just For Kids

**Dad in Hollywood **

by: emaleelilac

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Except for Addison and Mark. Aren't I lucky?

**Sonny's POV**

Once my mom got to the studio my dad grabbed out a large red tote bag and my mom left.

"That's not _the_ bag is it?" I asked Addison. She nodded.

"Dad _no_!" I whined. "My friends are going to make fun of me!"And I wasn't thinking of the cast of "So Random!" , at the time a certain blond boy came to my mind.

"NO, sweetie if they've got a good sense of humor they'll love it!" He responded.

"Do _not_ take your stupid bag of pranks on _my_ set!" I nearly yelled at him.

He gave me a cold glare.

"You can't order me around, Alison. I will do as I want. I am the parent." And with that he walked to the door. Me and Addie exchanged annoyed glances and went after him.

"Dad you don't know your way around the studio!" I shouted after him. "You'll get lost!" And he's the parent?

----

We went to the prop house and Addie looked amazed.

"This is where your cast hangs out!" She gushed. I nodded.

Nico and Grady walked in.

"I'm tellin' you man! That was not a time machine!" Nico told Grady.

"Oh my gosh!" Addie screamed.

"It's Nico Harris and Grady Mitchel!" She ran up to them and hugged each one. "Sorry. I'm a hugger." She said as she pulled away.

"Sonny, is this your sister?" Grady asked.

"Yep." I responded.

"We could tell." Nico said.

"I'm Addison Monroe." She said holding her hand out to the boys. The both took turns shaking it.

"Wait till she meets Chad Dylan Cooper, she'll freak out." I said.

"I get to meet Chad Dylan Cooper? Oh my!" Addie squeeled.

"I'm going to go take a look around." My dad said walking out.

" Don't interrupt any filming!" I called after him but he ignored me. I rolled my eyes.

"And that was your dad?" Nico asked.

"Uh- huh. He likes to pull "pranks", but they're all horrible like a 9 year old boy would pull." I explained.

"He sounds awesome!" Grady said with enthusiasm.

"Well, he's not. Do we get to meet Chad now?" Addie asked dreamily.

"Girl screams when she meets us and get the chance to meet some three named boy and she'd kill for it." Nico grumbled.

"That's how it works." Sonny nodded. Addison went over to look at their gnome Gnomy on the table.

"Sonny you're sister is-" Nico started but I glared at him.

"She's thirteen." I said bitterly.

"She's very nice." Nico said instead.

"Nice save." I said.

"I thought you were going to say she was hot?" Grady questioned.

"I can hear you!" Addison said from beside the gnome.

"Then, let's go to the Commissary to eat and maybe see Chad!" I offered and we left. Chad wasn't there, but Tawni was.

She ran up to them. "Oh, Sonny! Who's this?" Tawni asked with a big smile.

"My little sister, Addison." I told her.

"She reminds me of me! I'm going to teach her to be a mini Tawni!" Tawni gushed.

"What if I don't want to be a mini Tawni?" She asked, a little scared.

"Come on! It'll be fun! The food's gross so you won't want to eat any way!" Tawni said pulling Addison out of the cafeteria.

"Well we're gonna go get some food, Sonny." Grady said as he and Nico went up to the counter of "ick."

I nodded searching the room for Chad, who was still nowhere to be found.

**Chad's POV**

I was walking through the hall looking for Sonny when I bumped into an unfamiliar man. He reminded me slightly of Sonny but I had never seen him before.

"Oh, hey. I'm Mark Monroe. You're that boy who's picture is on every inch of wall space in both my daughter's rooms back in Wisconsin!" The man said.

"Oh, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. You must be Sonny's dad." I said shaking his out stretched hand.

"Yup." I said and a shock went through my body.

What the hack?" I asked. He held up his hand and there was a buzzer on it. I wanted to give the man the coldest glare I had and walk away but it was _Sonny's_ dad. If he liked me then it would be easier to get to Sonny. I laughed and he burst out in hysterics. I rolled my eyes where he couldn't see and kept laughing.

"You think that's funny? I've got a whole bag of tricks. You wanna help?" The man asked between giggles.

"Sure, Mr. Monroe." I said with a smile.

"Please call me Mark. Mr. Monroe makes me sound old." He said with a grimace.

'Dude, you _are_ old.' My mind screamed but I kept my mouth shut.

----

Mark laughed and set the whoopee cushion under the padding of Tawni's chair in her dressing room and we hid in the closet. This man was beyond juvenile.

Tawni walked in with some blond little girl and sat down. There was a loud farting noise. The girl burst out into laughter. Mark was about to do the same but restrained.

"That _wasn't_ me." Tawni said, eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Sure it wasn't." the girl said covering her mouth to hide the laughter.

Tawni sat deeper in the chair and another farting noise came out.

"So that's what I have to do to be a mini Tawni?" The girl laughed.

"Addison Monroe!" Tawni scolded. "To be a mini Tawni you must always believe Tawni, never laugh about bodily functions, and always stay looking perfect and fabulous."

"And fart in the dressing room?" Addison asked.

"Okay, we're done in here." Tawni said grabbing a makeup bag from a table nearby. "We're going to go flirt with the Teen Gladiator hunks!" Tawni laughed as they ran out of the room.

"That was my daughter. She should've stayed with me and would be having fun." Mark said as we stepped out of the closet.

I'll admit that was a little funny.

"So what next Mr. Monroe?" I asked. He gave me a look. "I mean Mark." I corrected.

And that is how we were hiding behind a desk in Ms. Bittermen's classroom. She walked in with her papers in her hand and screamed.

"Grady's essay is horrible." She said to herself taking a red pen and writing something on the top paper.

Mark shot her in the butt with a cork from a wooden fake gun.

"Oh!" She screamed looking for the source of the hit and finding nothing. "Must be imagining things." She said to herself.

Mark shot her two more times and she screamed and looked around running out of the room and down the hall.

Mark high fived me and we went in the opposite direction.

Good thing we weren't filming anything for a while.

This was going to be a long week.

**-Ema Lee**

**(AN) Review! Sorry it took a while for me to update!**


End file.
